Aqua Silence
by IWillDefyYouAll
Summary: Envy is a lonely merman who has been trapped in a tiny lake for most of his life. Then one day, a little  very little  boy named Edward discovers him...


**Second fanfiction…not too shabby…anyway, sorry that it seems speeded up and stuff, but there's a reason and that reason is that I'm leaving for Florida for three weeks, so forgive me and my speedy-writing.**

This human was short. He was _short_. The green-haired boy had spent the last 351 years of his life, wallowing in his lake, and waiting for someone to come and rescue him. HA! As _if_. He knew his little, well, "condition" was incurable, and who in their right mind would kiss a fish-boy? Yeah, that's what he thought. But here he was, out of the blue, his knight in shining armor. Well, more like in a red coat and a grumpy scowl. He was trotting in the brush beside the lake and muttering on about something having to do with 'milk' and 'boy mustard'. Envy wiggled his tail-fin slowly upward so the top of his head broke from the lake surface. He thought he looked rather intimidating. He 'hmm'ed proudly to himself, but then little bubbles rose out of his mouth and popped on the delicate, musty surface.

The boy in the brush whirled around and Envy gasped slightly, but kept still and treaded water very slowly. He hoped desperately that the clumps of freshwater-weeds surrounding him would cover up his thick, forest-green hair strands rising to the surface. The human took a hesitant step forward, peered anxiously into the water, and even sniffed the air for some reason. Envy held his breath. The boy removed his gaze from the lake to a quick sweep of the surrounding forest, then did a half-hearted shrug and continued on his trot around the rim dividing the forest from the lake. Envy breathed an inward sigh of relief and slowly propelled himself along towards where the human was headed. The boy was singing something softly, flinching and stopping his song with every bird's gleeful twitter or gentle ripple of the lake, then resume even softer than before, as if afraid that someone would hear him. And as if that were a bad thing. Envy frowned. That boy was rather good at singing.

"You're rather good at singing." His hand flew to his mouth and ducked below the water, only causing ripples to rise up and making even more noise than before. The human stopped singing and glanced over worriedly into the deeper end of the water, where Envy was situated and trying to look inconspicuous. The boy saw the faintest glimmer of milky-white skin.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He shouted in a high voice (a little too high for a boy, Envy thought), rushing over frantically, wading clumsily but quickly into the water, and nearly drowning in the lake in the process. Envy shot his arms out of the water and pushed the human by the shoulders back up onto the bank before he could get himself completely soaked. The flaxen-haired teen (he appeared about 15 up close) spluttered as his face was yanked out of the water and water ran down in streams from his face. Envy hadn't realized just how dirty this boy's face was until he had become wet. The squiggly water lines trailing down his face revealed even paler skin underneath. Envy held him by the shoulders, staring into his face until the human jerked away and rubbed violently at his eyes. He blinked a little into Envy's direction and crawled slowly towards him.

His vision appeared slightly blurred, but he could make out the slender outline of a long-haired person, neck deep in the lake and staring intently at the other boy. The two stared at each other for a moment, then the boy was the first to speak.

"You look like a palm-tree."

Envy scowled darkly and crossed his arms in a huff. "It's a sin to insult a merman. You could, like, die."  
>The blonde boy stared at him, then flinched and let out a gasp as something slimy ghosted across his legs. "ACK! Wha-What was that?" He said in a panicked voice. Envy looked nonplussed, and he lifted his aquamarine-colored tail lazily out of the water with a bored expression. The flaxen-haired boy emitted a little 'meep!' and scrambled clumsily out of the water. Envy watched him with his chin setting in his hands by the shore.<p>

"You-you-y-you….that's your's?"

Envy nodded, and arched it gracefully. The boy stared at it bug-eyed for a long time. After a while, Envy snorted impatiently. "Take a picture, O'Chibi. It'll last longer."

The human immediately puffed up like an annoyed peacock. "I'M NOT SHORT!" He roared and Envy chuckled, swishing his tail.

"Whatever you say, Pipsqueak." He turned away and situated his gaze onto a floating clump of freshwater seaweed. (**A/N you can probably tell that my interpretation of Envy here is more OOC than his anime counterpart. It's better it stays that way; I was never too good with attempted fanfictions of the **_**actual**_** Envy)** The human stared at the back of Envy's head. "Um…'scuse me?"

Envy whirled back around and looked into the teen's golden-hazel eyes. "Yes?"

"Uh…You just blanked out for a seco-"

"What's your name?" Envy interrupted, and flapped his thick, scaly tail so that it sprayed murky droplets of lake filth into the blonde's face. He sneezed. "E-Edward Elric. Why?" He added suspiciously and Envy raised his eyebrows in an attempted shrug. "Dunno. I'm Envy, by the way. And I'm a merman, you see. Willows sure are pretty this time of year…" He adopted this peculiar gaze on the wispy tree before them.

Edward suspected that he may have a very short attention span.

**That was a terrible first chapter. It sounded better in my head, really. Chapter two will be up in three weeks when I return from Florida.**


End file.
